mc_pvpfandomcom-20200213-history
Hardcore Games
Hardcore Games is one of MCPVP's most popular gamemodes, the coders/admins focus on this one the most because it makes the most money. Hardcore Games is a brutal, all out battle to the death. It is unlike any other Hunger Games or Survival Games server because it has no chests except for the ones you make yourselves. Players spawn in the open countryside with no equipment, except for simple kits . Last man standing wins. Watch your hunger, these games can be won or lost by food/hunger management. Check out this video to get an idea of the gameplay: Joining a Game To join a game, simply connect to this ip: mc-hg.com FAQ How do I choose a kit? When in-game, simply type "/kit kitname". For example, subject to rotation, /kit Boxer or /kit Frosty How do I purchase more kits? Just go to our kits page at: http://www.minecraftpvp.com/kits What do I get for winning? Right now, you don't get anything for winning - except for pride and bragging rights over your friends. In the future, we are hoping to give people prizes of credits - with credits, they will be able to purchase new kits. However, this is for the future and has not been coded, tested or even developed yet. This kit is unfair, overpowered or silly. Can I make a suggestion to change it? Absolutely, in fact - please do! Player feedback helps us shape our changes which will hopefully benefit our players. Please go to our forums, and post in the "Kit Ideas and Discussion" section under Hardcore Games with the proposed suggestions. How do I track people and use my compass? In order to track, you need to update your compass. To update your compass, you right click it on a block, in chat it will say something like “Compass pointing at WiKi_KiKi”. Follow your compass till the arrow points behind you, and I would of been at that exact position when you tracked WiKi_KiKi, so chances are – he was right below you! To keep updating, you need to keep right clicking your compass. My compass says there are no valid targets, what does this mean? This occurs when you are within 25 blocks of your enemy. To find your enemies position, you can walk away 25 blocks and then update your compass once. When you have him on your compass, don’t update your compass again! Keep following your compass, and when it points behind you, dig down – chances are, he was right below – or still is! I'm an MVP/PRO, but I lost my starting items when I respawned. What do I do? Well - not a lot. If you chose to be a kit such as Monk, Endermage or Burrower then you probably won't be able to get your starting itme back. This is intentional when you don't respawn, as we don't want to make MVP and PRO too unbalanced. Can I go to the Nether/The End in the Hardcore Games? Nope! The End and the Nether are, sadly, disabled in the servers so you cannot hide in the nether. Can I mine diamonds in the Hardcore Games? Nope. Diamond ore is not even in the map, so therefore it cannot be mined. However, they can be obtained... If we cannot mine diamonds, how do people get diamond swords? Are they cheating? Nope! They aren't cheating. Diamonds can be obtained through NPC Villages, abandoned mineshafts and sand-temples. What's the feast, and why is it so important? The feast starts 22 minutes into the game, consider it as the cornucopia in the Hunger Games. At the feast, lots of goodies are spawned in 12 chests as well as an enchanting table in the middle. Inside the chests, contains diamond goodies - such as swords, and diamond armor, plus lots of food, ender pearls, and many potions! Because of how game changing the feast is, it's vital you get there! However, there'll be several other people trying to get to the feast, hoping to win the contents... can you survive and get the contents?